


Home

by SIFoote (TheMayWaters)



Series: Sanctuary Omegaverse [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha Kagami, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Competing Alphas, M/M, Mating, Omegaverse, Touch-Starved, breeding house, omega kuroko, they're 15/16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 23:58:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21346921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMayWaters/pseuds/SIFoote
Summary: Kuroko was born in an omega breeding house. He was bought for the son of a client, but his chosen alpha mate didn’t want him. Kuroko didn’t want to go back to the house, but he knew he couldn’t run. He accepted that he would have to live alone—but a competing alpha for his attention might change things.
Relationships: Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya
Series: Sanctuary Omegaverse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/998973
Comments: 20
Kudos: 226





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes it's just easier to post the whole story as a single read. *shrugs*

Kuroko Tetsuya grew up with a mother. He didn’t grow up with a father. His first memories as a seven-year-old was being ushered into a corner of a room. The room was filled of small beds, iron bed frames, old style hospital beds. On each bed a naked omega rested, their head shoved into the pillow and their chests pressed against the mattress. Huge collars rested around their necks to keep alpha’s from claiming the omega’s and it kept the latter chained to the bed. Their butts stuck up in the air, prostate. His blue eyes settled on his mother. Her matching set of oval eyes stared at him for a long moment before she turned away.

The children were instructed to sit in the corner and watch the proceedings, but they had no idea what was about to happen. Burly alpha men were let into the room and each of them approached a woman of their choosing.

“This is what omega are for.” The alpha male guarding the children announced. The alpha pulled down their pants and immediately dove into _fucking_ the omega on the beds. Many of them looked like they were pain.

Kuroko kept his eyes glued to his mother on the bed. Something was wrong with her—it was a few moments later when he smelled the difference. His mother was in heat. Every alpha in the room reacted to her smell. The available ones lined up for their turn with the omega. None of them were allowed to knot the omega on the bed, it took too long to deflate. The alphas all wanted their turn. They all wanted to impregnate the unmarked property.

Kuroko Tetsuya had no idea how many siblings he had, older or younger.

He knew the breeding house up and down.

His first heat was spent alone as was customary. On the arrival of his second heat he’d be expected to lay prostrate on the bed like the rest of the omega in the house. Kuroko hoped his low presence would keep him hidden a while longer—but his heats told him otherwise. No alpha couldn’t not notice him while he was in heat.

* * *

“Line up!” The alpha in charge of the house burst into the omega children’s room and brandished a gun. Several alphas lined up behind him and the omega scrambled into a line. The main man walked down the line, brandishing his gun. “One of you is about to get very lucky. All of the children of Kuroko Haruhi step forward.”

Several children stepped forward, including Tetsuya.

“There you are sir, all of the best breeding stock. Haruhi is our best breeder.”

“I thought you said there were eight, I only count seven.” The buyer had split brown eyebrows and a firm glare on his face. Tetsuya glanced down the line, there were seven others besides himself. He knew they’d missed him in the count.

“Right here sir,” he raised his hand.

“You were supposed to step out when I first called for you.”

“I did, sir.”

“Talking back to me? Why you insolent—” A hand stopped the gun from connecting with the side of Tetsuya’s face. The buyer’s guard protected him.

“You wouldn’t want to hurt your merchandise, would you?” The buyer smiled. “We’ll take that one if you don’t mind. He seems a lot like his mother if I recall.”

“Not at all.”

“I’m Kagami Kito, you’ll be my son’s property from today on.” The buyer gripped Tetsuya’s shoulder and directed him out of the room. “Todomi-san, my associates will give you the money.”

* * *

The back of the limousine was made of leather and reeked of alpha. Kuroko tried his best not to crinkle his nose at the stench. It was too familiar—there was a hint of omega underlying it. Tetsuya guessed that there was a sordid affair in the vehicle a few days before.

“So, you come from Kuroko Haruhi, the best omega stock that any breeder has had in years. She’s had numerous children.”

Kuroko didn’t bother to reply. It was true, he couldn’t count his siblings. He didn’t know until earlier that there were seven other omegas in the children’s house that shared his mother.

“I think you’ll be a wonderful fit for my son. We’ll have to decide what to do with you while he’s at school of course. Perhaps he’ll have some ideas.” Kito held up his phone. “We’ve taken the liberty of preparing a second heat room in our house since we figured Taiga would feel uncomfortable sharing the same room as his parents. We’ve made sure that it’s comfy. We expect you’ll be of the same great stock as your mother. I expect grandchildren from the both of you soon.”

Kuroko nodded along. As an omega, he was built to breed. They bought an omega from the best stock of breeder because it would mean better chances at having children. Kuroko looked out the window at the buildings passing by. He had minimal education, enough to get him by at the breeding house, and he didn’t understand what each shop sold differently from the others.

“Do you like shopping?” Kito followed the omega’s line of sight.

“I don’t know.”

“I’ll have Taiga take you tomorrow, you’ll need some clothes since that outfit is all you have.”

Tetsuya agreed with a shake of his head.

“What things do you like? We’ll want to keep you entertained while Taiga is at school.”

“I don’t particularly like anything, sir.”

“How about video games? Those are popular with boys.”

“What’s a video game?”

“Do you read any books? Favorite genre?”

“Read? Books? Genre?” He repeated the words. Kuroko’s eyebrows furrowed as he tried to solve the puzzle of what those words meant.

Kito didn’t ask any more questions. He stayed on his phone for the rest of the ride. Kuroko couldn’t shake the feeling that he messed up somehow.

* * *

“Taiga, this is Kuroko Tetsuya, your omega.” Kito introduced in the foyer of a large mansion. Kuroko’s eyes wandered around the spacious entry room. It was larger than the breeding house by itself. His blue eyes settled on a teenage alpha, he guessed they were around the same age, across the room. He was big and burly—he looked mean. The teen looked like the type of alphas that frequented the breeding house establishment. He had red eyes, split eyebrows like his father, and red hair that was black on the tips.

“I told you that I didn’t want one. I’m still in high school.” Taiga hissed at his father. Kuroko looked down at the white tile floor. As an omega, he would be there for any of the alpha in the house that wanted to claim him—bond mark or not. He knew his duties from the breeding house. He couldn’t mess up.

“He is yours. Take care of him.” Kito walked away. Kuroko remained rooted to the floor. Taiga huffed across the foyer and his tennis shoes squeaked as he headed for the stairs to the upper floors. Kuroko didn’t know what to do—he was not instructed to follow, but he didn’t want to remain in the entry way for the rest of the day until someone noticed him.

“Are you coming or not?” Kagami’s gruff voice from the top of the stairs made the omega dart from the door. Tetsuya fell into a quick pace behind the alpha, barely able to keep up with the taller teen’s strides.

The house was huge and Kuroko found himself impressed with the space, but he didn’t know what they did with that much room. They didn’t have a need for omega lined against the walls. Tetsuya didn’t dare ask.

Kagami opened the door to a bedroom. He didn’t bother to invite Kuroko in, so the omega stood at the door. He watched the teenager move around the room with quiet eyes. He pointed to the large beanbag in the corner of the room.

“You can sleep there if you’d like. Do you have any belongings?” Taiga turned around and saw the omega still in the doorway. “You can come in. My dad’s gonna force us to share a room anyway.”

“Thank you, Kagami-san.” Kuroko missed the flinch that crossed Kagami’s features. “I don’t have anything.”

“I’ll get some blankets so you’ll be warm.” Taiga went back into the hall.

Tetsuya hesitantly perched himself on the edge of the bean bag. The teenager had a nice room. It was better than the group room of bunk beds that he lived in before. Several large books sat on the desk. Kuroko only saw similar books once before and he was chastised when he asked about them. He blinked several times at the cover. Strange characters stared up at him.

“Here you go.” Kagami tossed the blankets at Kuroko’s feet.

The omega pointed at the book. “What does that say?”

“It says Geology.”

“What language is that?”

“Japanese.” Kagami’s split eyebrows met in the middle of his forehead. “Can you not read?”

“Read?”

“As in,” he opened the book and set it in Kuroko’s lap. He pointed at the page. “What does that line say?”

“I don’t know.”

“I suppose you can’t write either.”

“Write?”

“Don’t worry about it. I’m going to go talk to my dad, just wait here.”

Kuroko did as told.

* * *

“What the hell were you thinking?” Kagami stormed into his father’s open office on the first floor. Kito hadn’t closed the door.

“I bought you a gift. You should be grateful. Kuroko Tetsuya is from the best omega stock.” Kito shuffled papers around his desk.

“He doesn’t know how to read or write.” Taiga argued.

“Then teach him. He can speak, he’ll pick up on it.” Kito waved his son off. “He’s yours, what you do with him is none of my business.”

Kagami exited the office. He knew his father. If Kito saw fit, he’d involve himself in his son’s life—particularly now that he had an omega to care for. Kagami cursed under his breath as he climbed the stairs a second time. He didn’t have time to deal with an omega on top of his homework and basketball practice with the Generation of Miracles. All five of them attended different high schools. Kagami happened to end up in the school with Aomine Daiki. The Miracles were strong. Aomine only came to practice because Kagami was there. He’d never seen as talented of a group as the Kiseki no Sedai in America. He loved the challenge to beat them on the court.

Kuroko didn’t look up when he walked back into his bedroom. The omega stared at the pages of Taiga’s geography book in wonder.

“I’m going to work on homework, don’t bug me.” He commanded. The omega sat quietly on the beanbag and returned the book to its owner.

The omega was surprisingly submissive and quiet for the duration of Kagami’s homework hours until dinner. Taiga showed him downstairs to the dining room, but the omega didn’t touch the food.

“It is not to your liking?” Kito asked him.

“We’re not supposed to eat until the alpha are done.” Kuroko whispered, scared of a coming accusation of talking back.

“You don’t have to worry about that here. Go ahead and eat.” The father of the household encouraged.

Tetsuya did as he was told and ate in measured bites. He left nearly half his meal behind. Kagami heard a faint growl from Kuroko’s stomach.

“If you’re hungry then eat the rest of it.” He glared across the large oak table.

“If we eat until we’re full we’ll get fat. Omega aren’t supposed to be fat.”

Kito shared a worried look with his son.

“Tetsuya-kun, you can eat until you’re full here. I’m sure that you will be fine. If not then we’ll work out an exercise program for you.”

“Exercise?” Kuroko turned his curious eyes on the alpha.

“How about I put together a tutor for you? They’ll come to our house and provide you with some simple education. They can answer all of your questions.” Kito offered.

“What’s a tutor?”

Kagami’s head hit the table.

“Monday they’ll arrive. The sooner the better it appears.”

* * *

Kuroko knelt obediently on the beanbag and waited for the moment he was sure would come. It’d be the same as the breeding house—he had no doubts about this one. Late at night, Kagami entered his room and barely spared a glance at the omega. Kuroko waited for the moment when Kagami would turn to him for sex, but it didn’t come. The alpha threw himself into his large bed and made to fall asleep. Kuroko sat on the beanbag with wide eyes. There was no way he was rejected.

“Kagami-san,” Tetsuya started.

“What?” Taiga snapped.

“Are—” he wasn’t sure how to express what he wanted to say. “Are you not going to have sex with me?”

Kagami spluttered. “Why the hell would you ask that?”

“That’s what omega are for.” Kuroko whispered.

“That’s not what—no, no. I’m not going to. I don’t know what place you grew up in thinking that’s what life was like, but no. I’m going to bed. You should sleep too.” The alpha faced away from him on the mattress. Kuroko curled into the beanbag and pulled the blankets over his body.

Perhaps he failed earlier when he didn’t understand the dinner conversation. Tears slipped past the corner of his eye and he willed himself to not make a sound.

* * *

The next morning, Kuroko woke to an empty room. He stayed positioned under the blankets because he didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t do the thing called “reading” with any of the books he saw in the room. There were no other omegas to play with in a yard. Kuroko Tetsuya was all alone. Until his new owner returned, he’d stay obediently on the beanbag. Kagami never said he could use the rest of the room—he already made one huge mistake looking at the teenager’s _geography_ book the day previous.

Kagami walked into his bedroom and Kuroko perked up. He wanted to try and fix his bad behavior. He _needed_ to, as an omega. “My dad told me you don’t have any other clothes.”

Kuroko shook his head. He owned nothing at the omega house.

“I’m going to take you shopping.” Kagami walked over to the dresser. A stack of clothes that smell of the alpha are shoved into his arms. “Use the bathroom to clean up and then we’ll leave.”

Kuroko was scared to ask. “Where’s the bathroom?”

“This door, here.” He paused open a door shoved between the two bookshelves by the beanbag.

“Thank you, Kagami-san.” The omega kept his head low as he headed into the bathroom. He missed the alpha’s flinch at the name.

Kuroko stripped and took a quick shower in the large tiled area. He didn’t dare use any of the soap and settled for warm water as a necessary cleanser. Once he toweled off—a fluffy, white, fresh one sat on the counter—he pulled on the alpha’s clothes and took in how they dwarfed him. He stepped back out into the bedroom and Kagami stared at him.

“You’re smaller than I thought.”

“Sorry.” Kuroko’s eyes stay glued to the floor.

“You don’t have to be sorry about that.” A hand flies to the back of the alpha’s neck. “Let’s go. The sooner we get out shopping the sooner we can be back.”

The omega obediently followed the teenager through the house and into a large, non-descript, black vehicle. The mall wasn’t overly crowded in the morning, but Kuroko’s smell drew most of the crowd to them. Alpha loved to hunt un-bonded prey. Kagami didn’t bother to tell any of them to stand down as they moved through the different stores. The alpha women were more than happy to help the omega pick out clothes, especially when his chaperone didn’t care about them getting too close. It was rare to see an omega in a mall—with their society all omegas were tagged to an alpha or they were on the run from hunters. All the alphas in the mall wanted the opportunity to collect the omega on display.

“You smell like such a well-bred omega.” The saleswoman spoke quietly. He could tell she was only a few years older than him. “You wouldn’t mind me marking you and taking you home?”

“I was bought for Kagami-san.” Tetsuya denied quietly. “I messed up and I’m trying to figure out how to fix it.”

“Oh, you little cutie,” she gushed. “I want to eat you after hearing that you want to please your alpha. He’s so lucky, to think he hasn’t bonded you.”

She licked her lips.

“Let’s find something that will make you irresistible—then I can convince my dad to buy me one like you.”

Kuroko Tetsuya came out of the store with twelve complete outfits and all he needed was shoes. Kagami kept the same pace around the mall and didn’t stop, even though Kuroko was pulled aside several times by rival alpha. Tetsuya rushed to catch up with his alpha.

* * *

“Did I do something wrong?” Kuroko asks as they organize his bags of clothes next to the beanbag.

“What are you talking about/”

“As your omega—did I do something to make you hate me?”

“You’re not my omega. My father made a mistake buying you—he knew I didn’t want anything to do with the likes of you. Stay here to please him and leave me alone. I have better things to deal with right now.” Kagami stormed out of the room.

Kuroko fell into the beanbag and pulled the blankets over his small body. Until the alpha would want him, he’d remain on the beanbag and not speak a word to his bedroom companion.

* * *

The next day Kagami left to go to school. Kuroko remained motionless on the beanbag until a maid came to collect him because a tutor arrived to teach him how to read and write. They spent several hours together going over the Hiragana alphabet first. He practiced writing the symbol sets over and over and he was provided flash cards to help him study the sounds for the next day—the beta tutor planned to quiz him. She suggested that Kuroko ask Kagami for help studying, but Tetsuya knew he couldn’t approach the alpha over this matter.

Once their tutorial session was finished, Kuroko returned to Kagami’s room and resumed his place on the beanbag. He stared at the flash cards until the alpha turned out the lights that night. This carried on for the next three weeks. Tetsuya never spoke in Kagami’s presence and his life existed on the beanbag and with his tutor. The sessions with the tutor Monday through Friday were the only days that he bothered to shower and dress for the day.

Maids came in on the weekends to collect his clothes and they didn’t disturb him. Kuroko saw the looks of pity on their faces. He hated betas.

At meals, Kuroko took the smallest portions he could without being rude and ate slowly to make it look like a larger portion. Kagami Kito noticed. A month after Kuroko’s arrival led to a surprise announcement.

“Taiga,” Kito glared across the large dining table. “You are mistreating your omega.”

“He’s still alive.” The alpha dismissed.

“The tutor says that Tetsuya-kun has made great strides in reading. You’ve lost your main privileges as his alpha for the time being. I’ve enrolled him in Seirin with you. You’ll be in the same class. This is official on Monday, no complaints. You need to make sure to take care of him while he’s at school. I expect him to remain untainted by other alpha. His uniform is in his new room. I decided to separate your rooms as well, for the time being. Show him there after dinner—it’s the one across the hall.”

Kagami never replied.

* * *

Kuroko liked his new room. He had his own plush bed and nothing reeked of the alpha that wanted nothing to do with him. Tetsuya felt like he could touch things around the room and he discovered the joys of television. There was a variety of animations and live-action shows that captured his attention. For the most part, he could understand terms they used. Kagami walked in on Kuroko while he watched a show called _Secretly Omega_.

“That show is a bunch of liberal bullshit.” He commented. The omega left his eyes glued to the screen. “My dad wants to talk to you about school tomorrow.”

“Alright.” Kuroko shut off the TV—he liked the program—and obediently followed Kagami to Kito’s office.

“Tetsuya,” Kito waved him forward. “My son has refused to quit the basketball team despite the arrangement of you for him. In order to compromise, and make sure that you remain unharmed until such time that my son realizes what he has placed before him, you’ll be joining the basketball team as well. I don’t expect you to play—you could remain on the bench, as the ball boy, or a manager for the team. I don’t care. All I expect is that you go to practices with him. He will return home with you when the practice ends.”

“I understand sir.” Kuroko didn’t know what basketball was.

“Taiga informed me that the coach is a bonded omega, as well as the captain. You’ll be in good hands.”

“Thank you.” He bowed deeply to his temporary owner.

“Taiga, I expect you to take better care of him going forward.”

“Whatever.”

“Tetsuya, you’re dismissed. I need to speak with my son privately.”

Kuroko scampered from the room and returned to his show. He didn’t care what happened to Kagami anyway. He would only be available if Kagami wanted him, but for the time being he’d exist as purchased property until the Kagami family got rid of him. He supposed it was a good run while it lasted. For a while he was pampered like no other omega at the breeding house—he’d be ready for reality upon his return.

A new episode of _Secretly Omega_ started when he turned the TV back on. Kuroko laid on his side across the floor, his head propped up on his hand, so he could watch in semi-comfort. The episode started with a visit to the second-floor apartment by the nosy landlord. The omega in the house was in heat and the two alpha females were attempting to cover for the omega male at the door.

“You know Jurō, Fui-san, always bringing omega home. One of them must’ve hit an early heat or something and he’s taking care of them.” The responsible brunette explained with a wave to the landlord.

“It better be as you say.” Fui scolded with his finger. “I can’t have an un-bonded omega living with two alphas. It’d be dangerous and the government would come for my owners permit if I allowed such a thing to be going on under my nose.”

“It’s not like either of us have an interest in him.” The dyed blonde wrung her fingers and the brunette’s eyes went wide.

“We’ll see you later Fui-san! The two of us will make sure the omega gets home safely once Jurō comes out of his bedroom.” She slammed the door in the man’s face. “Kurisu!”

Kuroko chuckled at their antics. Kurisu always nearly gave away that Jurō was an omega instead of an alpha. It’s nice to watch a couple of alphas get along well as friends with an omega despite that none of them had a bond with each other. He liked Jin the most out of the two alphas because she always made sure to take care of the omega as a friend. She was responsible and kind—she gave Jurō the most attention to keep him from becoming touch starved.

Kuroko knew the signs of the slight sickness. An omega that flinches away from everyone, jumps at sounds, feels the safest curled into a bed or blankets, doesn’t speak—all are signs of a touch starved omega. Tetsuya knew he neared that category. Both of the Kagami alphas in the house had no interest in him, though Kito was more concerned with him because he wanted grandchildren. Omegas couldn’t create packs with beta and there were no other omegas in the house. Kuroko was alone in every sense of the word. His only hope rested in the hands of the two omegas that they said were on the basketball team with Kagami. He wanted them to notice, he wanted to create an omega pack so he could stay away from Taiga at all costs.

One more day and then he might be able to find a way to be free, temporarily, of any commitments to the Kagami household.

* * *

Whispers followed Kuroko and Kagami around the high school the next day. Students from the second-year class kept coming down to their classroom to get a look at the omega. It was clear to several students, in and out of the class, that the omega wasn’t happy.

During homeroom Kagami told the teacher that Kuroko couldn’t read and to skip over him during all reading aloud portions of the class. Tetsuya could read. He wasn’t the best at it because he started learning a month before, but he could make out most words on the page and he needed practice.

A female alpha in the class approached him at lunch. “Where did Kagami-san buy you from?”

“The breeding house.”

“You must be from good stock then. Those houses only produce the best—I can’t believe Kagami-kun here hasn’t put a bond mark on you. You smell absolutely fantastic.” She leaned over his scent gland on the right side of his neck. Kuroko flinched away. The alpha licked her lips. “You don’t even have a trace of his scent on you. I bet I could convince my dad to buy you away from Kagami-kun, what do you say? I want to bite you right here.”

“Now, now, Fukumi-san,” a hand landed on her shoulder and tugged her away from the omega. “It is only Kuroko-san’s first day here. We ought to give him a few days then he could properly pick any one of the alphas in this room. There’s plenty of good stock. Besides, we don’t know who his omega parent is.”

“Kuroko Haruhi,” Tetsuya whispered.

“You’re of the Kuroko Haruhi stock and Kagami hasn’t marked you?” They both looked at him in surprise.

“Does this mean the hunt is on?” Another alpha asked from across the room. “It’s Kagami’s loss if he hasn’t snatched this omega up yet. Disgusting behavior. The poor omega looks scared of all this alpha attention.”

“I’m just—going to—uh, go.” Kuroko took several steps back from the alpha. His back connected with another alpha and he scrambled to the floor.

“Are you alright?” The alpha put out his hand and tilted his neck so that the omega could see his bond mark to an omega. Kuroko hesitantly took the hand.

“I’m trying to go back to my classroom for lunch.”

“I’ll escort you to make sure you get back to your alpha alright.” The alpha was taller than Kagami and all muscle. He had light brown hair and a wide grin. As they walked, Kuroko noted a slight limp connected to his right leg. “I’m a second year here, I thought it’d be fun to come see the fourth omega in our school. My omega can always use more friends.”

“Thank you for saving me.”

“No problem.” He stopped outside one of the first-year classrooms. “This is yours, right?”

“Yeah.”

“I’ll tell Kagami to bring you some food so you don’t starve.” The alpha vanished.

Kuroko placed himself in his designated seat. When Kagami returned he had a small box of milk and a bun from the lunchroom in his hands. He placed them on Kuroko’s desk and took his seat in front of the omega. The omega ate quickly and came up with a plan to pack himself a lunch for the following day.

* * *

Kuroko’s savior from lunch break turned out to be in the basketball club with Kagami. An omega with a scowl on his face stood next to the alpha. He had glasses and was fairly tall, taller than Kuroko.

“There’s the new omega.” The giant bounded over to Kuroko with the omega hot on his heels. “I realized I forgot to introduce myself earlier. Kiyoshi Teppei. This is my mate Hyūga Junpei, he’s the team captain.”

“I’m Kuroko Tetsuya.”

They bowed to each other.

“Oh, Izuki, Riko!” Kiyoshi waved over two other people as they walked into the gym. “This is Kuroko Tetsuya, Kagami’s omega.”

“Pleasure to meet you!” The female omega darted forward and clasped his hands. He tried to pull away. “I’m the coach, Aida Riko.”

“Izuki Shun, her alpha.”

“It’s so good to have another omega at this school. Right, Hyūga-kun?” Aida grabbed at her fellow omega’s sleeve.

“Yeah, sure.”

“Don’t let Junpei intimidate you, he’s a big softie.” Kiyoshi placed a warm hand on top of Kuroko’s head and he ducked away quickly. He didn’t like being touched.

“You can sit on the side and not play if you want.” Aida offered the omega. “I know that you’re here because of Kagami.”

“Thank you.” Kuroko immediately sat on the bench at the sidelines. “I don’t know what this sport is.”

“I’ll teach you as I coach them today.” Aida took a seat next to the omega.

“Damn, who smells so good today? I thought you weren’t supposed to be able to smell bonded omega.” A man with dark skin stepped into the gym. He had dark blue hair and wasn’t wearing his workout uniform yet.

“It’s Kuroko, Kagami’s new omega.” Koganei Shinji volunteered from his spot near the alpha.

“Kagami got an omega?” The man’s eyebrow shot high into his forehead. “How’d you resist marking him when he smells like that?”

“I don’t give a fuck about any omega.” Kagami growled. Kuroko remained still on the bench and didn’t bother with a reply.

None of the alpha moved. Omegas had few rights and alpha were allowed to treat them how they wanted. If Kagami wanted nothing to do with Kuroko, there was nothing the other members could do.

“Do you want to play basketball with us?” Koganei bubbled to move the conversation away.

Kuroko shook his head. “I don’t know how to play. I’d be in the way. I’ll stay right here.”

“Now that everyone is here, get started on warm-ups. I want properly stretched bodies and fifty laps around the gym.” Riko ordered with a short blow on her whistle.

“Yes coach!”

“What kind of things do you like to do for fun?”

“I don’t know.” Tetsuya’s shoulders slumped forward. “At the breeding house we watched older omegas and learned how to best serve alpha visitors. The older few of us took care of the younger children, but we didn’t play any games with them.”

“You’re from a breeding house?” Pity bled into Aida’s widened eyes.

“Yeah,” he paused. “It’s strange that none of the alphas in the house have tried to impregnate me yet. That’s what I’m for. I know it is.”

“It depends on the alpha I suppose.” She took a steadying breath—Riko still held onto the hope that alpha’s understood omegas were humans too and not breeding factories. “Maybe Kagami is waiting for rut or heat. Izuki does that with me.”

“Kagami-sama put me in a different room from Kagami-san. I don’t know why he separated us when he made it clear that he wants grandchildren. I do have a TV in my room, though, I’ve watched a lot of it between study sessions. I like the show ‘_Secretly Omega_’.”

“That show is all liberal propaganda.”

“That’s what Kagami-san said, but I don’t understand.”

“It’s because the alphas don’t act on instinct. With an omega in heat, neither of them should be able to resist their roommate. For the alpha to be that considerate, it’s unrealistic in most cases. Omega are meant to breed, first and foremost, but the show tries to claim the opposite. It’s surprising that it’s run this long—most people think liberal politicians pay good money to keep it on the air so they can push their agenda.” She pressed a finger to her lips. “As for Kagami-kun, maybe you aren’t trying hard enough to seduce him. You should push children with him as soon as possible. Try going for him and initiating to get the ball rolling.”

“Ball? Rolling?”

“Just seduce him, beg him to fuck you into the mattress. Alpha like that.”

“Thanks for the advice.”

“No problem, Kuroko.”

* * *

Kuroko didn’t feel wholly comfortable taking Aida’s advice right away, but he decided to ask Kagami if he would help him with the homework they were assigned in class. He was turned down, but the alpha considered the thought for a moment longer than usual. Tetsuya saw that as a minor victory.

Kagami Kito found himself concerned with the omega’s struggling grades, Kuroko had to report every mark to his owner’s father, that he requested the tutor’s return to the premises. The omega mentioned in an offhand comment that Kagami refused to help him to study. He immediately regretted the slip up because the information was dutifully reported back to Kito. Taiga was less than pleased with the scolding he received from his father.

Even though Tetsuya wanted to be an omega that Kagami would like, he found himself actively avoiding the alpha because he was scared. Kuroko attended study sessions then disappeared into his room until he was called for dinner. After he ate a portion that would satisfy Kito, he’d disappear into his room again and try to learn about the world he was in. Kuroko sat patiently behind Kagami at school, and dead quiet on the bench several feet from the others during basketball practice.

At night, he couldn’t lie to himself and say that he was fine. Kuroko was lonely. Lonelier than when he lived at the breeding house. There he had plenty of makeshift siblings and children to care for in the absence of an alpha and omega parent system. Kuroko felt needed at the breeding house and he often wondered if his life would be better if Kito hadn’t bought him.

“Kuroko-kun, do you want to join me over here?” Riko offered on Friday afternoon. Kuroko occupied an entire bench to himself as he waited for Kagami and tried to work through some of the tutoring packets he received the day before.

“I’m fine.” He gave her a weak smile and returned to trying to riddle through more Kanji. Japanese was much easier to speak than read or write.

She stood up and walked over to him. “You’ve been studying a lot lately. Are you sure you’re alright?”

There was a loud crash as Kuroko scrambled away from his fellow omega after her hand touched his shoulder. Papers floated across the floor and out onto the court and binders spilled their contents as the easy lock mechanisms broke open. The entirety of practice stopped to look at the frightened teenager who inched his way back across the floor. Terror crossed his face when his back hit the wall and he realized he was trapped. He let off distressed pheromones without thinking and the others immediately reacted by rushing to him, but it only caused him to be more distressed. He curled into a fetal position with his head buried in his arms. He whined.

“Back off, he’s scared.” It was one of the other players on the team. He felt two alpha and an omega remain near him, the latter didn’t touch him, but they came in close proximity with him.

“What’s the matter?” It was Hyūga.

“I want to go home.” He whispered.

“We can have Kagami take you home if you’re feeling sick.”

“No.” Kuroko whimpered again and screwed his eyes shut. “I want to go _home_. I want my mom.”

“You want to go back to the breeding house?” Hyūga couldn’t keep the shock from leaking into his voice. Riko bristled at the implication along with a handful of the more sympathetic alpha. The omega waved off the two alpha that remained by Kuroko’s side so he could talk to the male in private. They tried to return to practice, but were clearly distracted by the distressed omega in the gym.

“Kuroko, when was the last time you were scented?” Riko knelt on the ground in front of him.

“By my siblings the morning I was bought by Kagami-sama.”

“That’s been months.” She whispered directly into Hyūga’s ear. He frowned and took a closer look at the skinny frame of the omega. Kuroko was clearly sick and touch starved. He needed to belong to a pack—if they kept on at this rate, the Kagami family would either watch the omega die or sell him off to a family that wouldn’t touch starve him.

“Riko, go talk to Kagami about this. I’ll take care of Kuroko.”

The female omega left and Hyūga scooted closer to the other teen.

“Is it alright if I touch you? I’ll start with something safe. Your fingers, if you want.”

Tetsuya looked up from his fetal position and slowly extended his left arm to the other omega. He started with holding the boy’s pinkie in his own so that touch wouldn’t startle him too much in his deprived state. It would take time to build Kuroko back up to normal levels of companionship.

“How come you don’t want to be with Kagami anymore?” Hyūga prodded when he moved onto holding two fingers. “Let me know if the touch gets uncomfortable.”

“He scares me.” Tetsuya mumbled.

“What about him scares you?”

“Everything.”

“Do you have anything specific?”

“He doesn’t like me.”

“Is there anything he’s mentioned that he doesn’t like?”

“When I ask him questions or ask for help. Anytime I talk to him. He doesn’t like me. I want to go home.”

“I wish I could help you more.” Hyūga worked his way slowly up to holding Kuroko’s hand.

“This is fine.” Tetsuya pulled his hand away and returned to his balled-up position.

“Riko and I will make sure you stay healthy while Kagami decides what he wants to do.” Junpei didn’t try to touch the omega again. “We’ll work on touch a little at a time.”

“Okay.”

* * *

“You touch starved him!” Riko whispered furiously to Kagami on the basketball court in front of the others. “What the fuck is wrong with you?”

Aomine was on the sidelines of the court picking up all the scattered homework and extra study materials with Koganei and Mitobe. The other’s scents were muted, the omega’s more so than the alpha’s. They also didn’t have as strong smelling capacity due to their bonded nature which allowed Aomine the chance to release some of his scent and leave it across the pages of Kuroko’s books. If he could introduce his own scent lightly and slowly enough, he might be able to claim Kagami’s omega for his own. It would be made easier by the fact that the red head didn’t want anything to do with his property.

“Hasn’t your dad asked if you’re taking care of him?”

“He has meals and does his homework.” Kagami shrugged.

“You know it takes more than that, you absolute asshat.” Riko’s volume raised a few notches.

Aomine overheard an interesting question from Hyūga and turned his attention to the omega across the room.

“He scares me”

Daiki grinned. If Kuroko was scared of Kagami then he had a chance. He’d play up his kinder and less asshole side with the omega and earn his trust. Taiga’s neglect was building a wide-open road for Aomine to take to walk in and have his own omega. Plus, the male smelled delightful. He was attractive and came from the best breeder in Tokyo—with his stock as an Alpha they’d make great children and Aomine would make sure to take care of all of his partner’s needs. It was rather simple. Plus, he might be able to teach the omega basketball.

* * *

It took several days of patiently waiting and working in small sessions, but the omegas on the team were able to touch Kuroko without startling him. Koganei hung around him the most aside from Riko. Between basketball practice, they also helped him with his studies and answered questions that he had the best they could. After his condition started to improve, they brought in Tsuchida Satoshi as a beta to get him used to the next dynamic on the food chain. They introduced Kiyoshi and Izuki to him after a couple days with Tsucchi and his complexion started to look better. He would join the coach on the bench and snuggle up with the other team members during rest sessions while he continued to study. While he and Kagami ignored each other, except when they needed to go home together, Riko was proud of their progress.

The next day found Aomine on the bench next to Kuroko. It was innocent enough; he was several centimeters away and nursed a water bottle as part of his cooldown from practice. The blue haired omega barely gave him a glance past registering who it was. He continued to focus on his homework and he muttered sentences to himself to try his hand at reading the characters.

“I thought Kagami told your class you couldn’t read. Everyone heard about it.” Aomine leaned the opposite direction to get a towel.

“I was having lessons to learn how to read. I’m slow, but I know how.”

“Ah, and you couldn’t talk back to him in class.”

“Can omegas talk back to alphas?” Kuroko’s brows crinkled and he turned his full attention on the ace.

“They probably could, though it might not end well for them.” Daiki shrugged. “I don’t really care. If I’m wrong then my partner should tell me—but I’m never wrong, so I don’t have to worry about that.

Tetsuya curled his toes and focused back on the math problems in front of him.

“Do you need help with that?”

“Are you good at math?”

“Depends on the type.”

“He’s lying, Aomine has terrible grades.” Izuki interrupted them as he joined them on the bench. “I can help you with math if you’re struggling, it’s my best subject.”

_You already have an omega_, Aomine narrowed his gaze. He rolled his shoulders and stood up. He placed a warm hand against the back of Kuroko’s neck and was surprised when the omega didn’t jump. “I’ll talk to you later, Tetsu.”

“Tetsu?” Tetsuya repeated, but the alpha was already across the gym. The faintest whisp of the alpha’s scent remained.

“Weird, he’s not usually a nickname person.” Izuki pulled at the math sheets. “What do you need help with?”

“This part with fractions on top of fractions.”

* * *

“You smell like Aomine, why?” Kagami asked as they climbed into his father’s car to return home from school.

“We were talking earlier today. He offered to help me with some of my homework.

“How come you didn’t ask me?”

“I have,” Kuroko huffed out before he could stop himself. The alpha licked his lips and didn’t speak to him the rest of the way home. Tears gathered in the corners of Tetsuya’s eyes as he realized that he messed up, _again_.

“Sit at the main table when we get inside.” Kagami climbed out of the car as it pulled into a parked position. The omega scrambled to comply.

Once at the table, Taiga pulled out his own school work alongside Kuroko’s and worked in silence. He would look over when the omega stopped writing in order to make sure that he understood the questions.

“You can read and write now,” he commented after an hour of agonizing work.

“That’s why your dad paid for a tutor.”

“You did good, learning from them. I was just impressed by your improvement.”

“Thanks.” He shifted the papers across the table. “Are you and Aomine-kun friends?”

“Huh? Friends with that bastard? No way.” Kagami paused. “Since when did you start calling him that name anyway?”

“Name?”

“Calling him, Aomine-kun.”

“I decided on it a little while ago—he called me Tetsu today.”

“Tetsu?”

“I assume it’s short for Tetsuya, my first name.”

“Right.” He returned to his homework, but with more force than necessary.

* * *

“Oi Tetsu, you done with that homework?” Aomine called across the gym.

“Just about, why?”

“Do you want to learn how to play basketball?” He held the ball to his hip with his arm as he spoke. Riko and Hyūga watched them with interest—practice wasn’t set to start for another ten minutes.

“Why would I learn how to play basketball?”

“I thought it might impress your mate, ya know, knowing shit about the sport he loves.” Aomine grinned. “Plus, I get the feeling you’d be great at this sport in an alternate universe. You’d have some cool special ability that’d show everyone up.”

“I doubt that.” Kuroko laughed.

“Well, either way, do you want to learn to play?”

Tetsuya took a moment to glance at the pages of homework that he needed to finish. There were less than a handful and doing something other than studying sounded like fun. He hadn’t done much except watch the TV between studying after leaving the breeding house. He hesitantly agreed to the offer and carefully set his school things to the side.

“First, you have to control the ball. A dribble is the simplest way to keep the ball in play.” Aomine demonstrated the move. “You’ll have to practice dribbling is one spot for a while before you move with the ball. When I first started playing, while standing still, the ball would hit my shoe and roll away. Don’t want that happening in a game.”

“Why not?” If the ball rolls away, the other team has a chance to pick it up. You want to remain in control of the ball until you can score or pass it to someone else on your team. Passing increases the risk of the other team intercepting though and then they could steal it that way.”

As they played, Aomine continued to explain the finer points of the rules in the sport. By the time practice started, Kuroko was able to move in small spaces while dribbling, but not all the way across the court. Daiki extended a hand to the blue haired omega. He stared at it for a long while before the alpha explained what he wanted. Tetsuya participated hesitantly in his first fist bump and was pleased at how friendly the gesture was.

“It means you did well. I’ll see you later, Tetsu.”

“Thank you, Aomine-kun.” Kuroko pressed the basketball to his face and missed the flush of color that slid onto Aomine’s cheeks.

* * *

“Why are you always hanging out with Aomine?” Kagami grumbled one day before they split into their separate bedrooms.

“He’s teaching me basketball.” Kuroko shrugged. “It’s important to Kagami-san, my alpha, so it’s important to me.”

“You’re still on about that alpha shit?”

Tetsuya stared at the floor. “Kagami-sama bought me—”

“Yeah, my father bought you and it was his stupidest decision. I’m not your alpha.”

“But—”

“There’s no buts about this situation. You’re just some omega I have to live with because of my dad. You don’t have to learn basketball—I don’t care if you know anything about it. Just sit on the bench and do your homework like always.”

“O—okay.” The omega listened to the door slam closed and he was left in the hallway alone. For a moment he thought he made progress, but he never left square one. His hand tightened on the doorknob before he pushed his own door open. As soon as it was closed, he pushed against it with his back and broke down into tears.

* * *

The tears persisted into the next day and he spent most of his school day biting back sniffles and micromanaging his scent so that none of the alphas in his classroom would notice. By the time it was time to head to basketball practice, his eyes were red and puffy, but Kagami didn’t say a single word to him. He followed obediently and immediately took a seat on the bench and pulled out his homework.

“Oi, Tetsu, what are you doing on the bench? I wanted to try and teach you how to shoot today.” Aomine walked up to him and threw the basketball into his lap. The omega spun it in his fingers once before he held out his arms with the intention for the alpha to take it back.

“Sorry, I can’t.”

“Why the hell not?”

“Kagami-san told me he doesn’t want me playing basketball anymore. I was told to remain on the bench and focus on my homework.”

Aida narrowed her eyes from where she stood getting things ready for practice.

“Fuck Kagami, come play with me.”

“My apologies, Aomine-kun, I will follow my—” he went quiet for a long moment. “I belong to the Kagami family and I will do as they tell me.”

“Oi, Tetsu,” he tried, but Kiyoshi stepped up next to him.

“Aomine, time to start practice, you’ll have to continue your conversation another time.”

“Kuroko,” Hyūga directed the omega’s sad and puffy face to look at him. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” he gave a weak and false smile. “I’m doing as my owners wish. That is all that’s required of an omega.”

* * *

A few days later found Kuroko being dressed into a yukata by the Kagami household maids. He was led to the main sitting room of the house where the Kagami family also sat in traditional clothing on their knees. He was directed to sit behind them with his head down. He obeyed and tears welled up in his eyes again. The house was always full of people, but increasingly lonely. Each day passed and Tetsuya wished he could run away and return back to the omega house—become a proper breeder like his mother.

“Our guests will be arriving shortly.” Kito told them. He stared at the omega for a long while, but the boy never raised his head or acknowledged that he heard anyone say anything in the room.

The rest of the wait remained in silence and then the guests arrived. He heard Kagami’s disgruntled noise as others joined them in the room and they all bowed respectfully to each other as they sat on their knees. Kuroko remained as he was, he didn’t care to know.

“Kagami-san, it’s a pleasure to meet with you in person. We spoke on the phone regarding the cost of what we want and we come with an offer for you. Seven-hundred and fifty-thousand yen is what my son and I have bartered on. It’s above the four-hundred thousand that you originally paid, but it is of good stock and still unclaimed. My son took an interest in it and said that the price you paid was much too low.”

“I was ashamed myself of how little I paid for good stock, but also pleased with the deal. A good business man always pays as little as he can for the best product because it profits him the most in the future.”

“While that is certainly a good business strategy, Kagami-san, I cannot pay enough for Tetsu. He is worth a lot more than your son is willing to recognize.”

Kuroko sucked in a harsh breath, but he didn’t dare look up. This was a meeting to see if the Aomine family would buy him from the Kagami family. He would thusly become property of Aomine-kun.

“Yes, my son’s attitude toward his gift has been less than desirable on many occasions.”

“I brought an appropriate courting gift for him, if Tetsu wants it.” Daiki held out a wrapped package and bowed respectfully to the other alpha.

“I’ll leave that decision up to Tetsuya. If he wants to leave our house and my son, it should be up to him. Especially when a respectful alpha properly prepared a gift and offer for him.”

The entire room turned to stare at the omega who had yet to look up from his almost seiza position. When he finally sat up straight the people in the room were startled by the redness of his eyes, their swollen shape, and the dark bags that hung under them.

This was his way out of the Kagami household—his way to break free of the alpha that owned him and wanted nothing to do with him. Even if he saw him at basketball practice, he would be Aomine’s property and as it stood, the latter seemed like the best option. The alpha taught him basketball and wanted him to succeed. He was okay with blunt honesty and friendly. He was kind and the opposite of Kagami who ignored him.

Kuroko reached out with shaky hands and took the package. “Thank you, Aomine-kun.”

He opened the wrapping and found a soft blanket used for nesting that was a nice swirl pattern of light and dark blues. It was gorgeous and smelled of gunpowder—Daiki’s distinct scent—which the omega grew to like during their practice sessions. He pressed the fabric to his face to help hide the new tears leaking from his eyes.

“Oi, don’t I get a say in this?” Taiga spoke for the first time that night. Tetsuya lowered the blanket slightly in surprise and stared at the alpha growingly increasingly more furious as each moment passed.

“I think you’ve had plenty of time to make your decision prior to today. I heard from the school that you allowed Tetsuya-kun to become touch starved at the start of this ordeal. The Aomine family is nice enough to offer more money than what I paid for him. It’s a good opportunity to give the omega the best chance, even if it means giving up on having Kuroko Haruhi’s blood in our family.”

“But—”

“Of course, we wouldn’t want to make it seem like we’re forcing you to give away your property.” Aomine’s father spoke up. “The omega has made it clear, however, that he wouldn’t mind leaving your house for good. My son would surely be willing to mark his property on the first night.”

Daiki’s skin darkened and he covered his face with his hand.

“But we’re willing to work with you, if necessary. I would agree to a two-week time frame for Taiga-san to decide if he agrees to give up his omega, as it currently stands. Under the understanding that my son will continue to court the omega as well considering the beautiful creature accepted his gift.”

“I can agree to these terms.” Kito placed a hand on his chin.

“Dad!”

“If it weren’t for the kindness of our guests, Tetsuya-kun would be going home with the Aomine family tonight. Take their kindness and use these two weeks to get to know the omega I purchased for you and find out of if you are willing to sell him for profit. We’re done here Taiga. You can return to your room.”

The alpha clenched his jaw and marched out of the room with anger spreading through his veins. Kuroko remained seated and ran his fingers across the soft material of the blanket that he would use for his nest as soon as he returned upstairs. He started experiencing pre-heat symptoms two days before and when he whispered it to the maids, they showed him where he could build his nest in the house so it wouldn’t be disturbed. There was a heat room on the third floor.

“Tetsuya, you can be dismissed as well—I know this must be stressful for you considering what is coming up.”

The omega nodded and scurried from the room. He knew the maids would report his inquiry back to the head of the household, but it was still slightly embarrassing. He bypassed the second floor where his and Kagami’s bedrooms were and shakily unlocked the door to the heat room. His nest was as he left it and he quickly added the blanket as one of the main features for him to recline on amongst the pillows.

At the omega house, they were allowed very little nesting material on the beds for their heats considering it was a prime time for alphas to visit and impregnate them. It was, however, the few days where they were allowed soft pillows and blankets to be piled around the metal headboard. His mother confessed to him once during one of her limited breaks that her heat was the best time to be at the omega house because of the added attention the ability to forget what happened during heat—if she desired to take the drug the house provided. It was why she couldn’t remember what his father, or mother, looked like.

* * *

“You never returned to your room last night.” Kagami accused him in the morning over breakfast.

“I was in my nest.” The omega admitted quietly.

“Did you add that jackass’ blanket?”

“I did add Aomine-kun’s blanket, it was a thoughtful gift.” He curled his hands into fists and stood from his seat after only a few bites of his breakfast. “I’m going to get my things ready for school. Excuse me.”

“There’s no need to be so abrasive, Taiga.” Kito scolded over the morning paper. “Tetsuya-kun accepted his gift with intentions to leave this house. Don’t forget it.”

* * *

A week and a half passed in the blink of an eye and Kuroko never felt lonelier. He thought that Aomine’s gift was a sign that he would continue their relationship and teach him basketball during the courting process—but the alpha spent so much time fighting with Kagami over him that he was ignored. It took only a matter of days before Kuroko realized that it was mainly a pissing contest between two alphas about who could get their claim mark on him. He heard whispering among the other students that indicated their interest in getting in on the contest as well, even if it was betting from the sidelines.

On Wednesday night, with his heat approaching too quick for comfort, Kuroko made the choice to run. He wouldn’t be claimed by either alpha; instead, he’d return to his mother at the omega house and spend his second heat on the best bed in the main room with alpha desperate to impregnate him. It was what he was meant for from the beginning. Knowing who the alpha of his future children didn’t matter. Instead he needed to carry on the Kuroko name and bring more good stock to the omega house as he always planned. Kagami and Aomine were never there in the first place.

Immediately after school, he threw his school things across the desk and floor before he shoved in a couple sets of clothes that he like. He could use them during on his single break day each month. Then he headed up to the third floor and dismantled his nest piece by piece. He tucked away a couple of the smaller pillows and the blanket Aomine gave him before he zipped up the backpack and methodically worked his way out of the house between the maid’s wandering shifts.

Kuroko darted through the large garden in the back of the house until he reached the main exterior wall. He grabbed the vine that grew over it into the street on the other side and pulled himself to the top. He sat on the solid top of the wall for a long moment before he dropped to the ground with the intention to never return to the Kagami household again. Tetsuya took a deep breath and erased his presence and scent the same way he practiced in class.

* * *

“Kagami-san!” A maid skidded around the corner and nearly lost her balance on the sharp turn. “Kuroko-san has gone missing.”

“What do you mean missing?” Kito looked up in surprise from the card game he played with Taiga at the dining table.

“His nest is disassembled and folded into neat piles and he’s not in his usual room.” She reported breathlessly.

Kagami jumped up from his chair and ran up the stairs to verify what he was told while his father called for a search party. As they said, the blankets and pillows were not arranged in a bundle of warmth and protection, they were neatly folded and stacked on the side of the room. When he returned to the second floor and opened the door to the omega’s bedroom for the first time, he was surprised by the bareness. His school things were scattered across the floor as if they were hastily thrown and a couple of the outfits Kuroko liked, were not present anywhere he looked.

“Is it true?” Kito’s face was grievous as he stared at his son.

“He’s not here and I can’t pick up on any distinct traces of him.” Taiga admitted. He picked up the omega’s school uniform and stared at the material which was barely worn.

“I’ll send the search party out into the city to find him.”

“I’ll go help look too.” Kagami set the uniform aside.

“Does this mean you’ve changed your mind about him?”

“Not in the slightest, I just have an idea where he might’ve gone and I don’t take lightly to liars.” Taiga stalked out of the room and down to the main entrance.

It was only a matter of minutes before he found himself in front of the Aomine household. He banged his fist on the front door; his body vibrated with rage.

“What are you doing here?” Daiki asked when he opened the front door.

“My two weeks aren’t up, give Kuroko back to me.”

“Give him back? I haven’t seen him since practice when he was obediently sat on the bench like you told him to be. Fuck, you treat him like a doll.”

“You didn’t—he didn’t—Kuroko isn’t here?”

“Not yet, we still have three more days before we can bring over the money and take him home. I was gonna go out today and get some shit for my room to make it more comfortable for him. Why’d you think he was here?”

“He—Kuroko went missing and I assumed he came here since he accepted your courtship offer.”

“What do you mean he’s missing?” A low growl escaped the alpha.

“His nest was disassembled from his pre-heat and some of his things are gone from his room. We couldn’t find him in the mansion. There’s a search party—”

“What a useless alpha. Can’t even track your own mate?”

“He figured out how to erase his scent. The heat room barely held any of it—I don’t know where he is.”

Aomine grabbed his jacket and threw on his shoes.

“Well I’m not leaving it up to you to find him. When I get to him, he’s coming home with me two-week time period be damned. An alpha that loses his property is worth jack-shit.”

“He’s my omega.”

“Oh, now you want him? Now that I decided I want him? You’ve had him for months and you’ve done nothing but abuse him. He’s scared of you. He admitted it to the other omegas. Tetsu doesn’t like you Kagami, and after today I really understand why.”

Kagami followed after the other alpha meekly. It was true. He let the omega be touch starved, he gruffly addressed him over every subject, and humiliated him by refusing to help him. He created one mess after another—it was only right that the omega wanted to leave his home.

They wandered through back alleys of Kagami’s home for over an hour before a sniffle alerted them to the presence of someone else. Taiga turned and found Kuroko curled in a ball behind one of the large trash cans. He was wrapped in a hoodie a size or two too large which helped obscure him from view.

“Kuroko,” he spoke without thinking and the omega shot to his feet.

Tetsuya’s eyes were wide with fear before he slipped the opposite direction behind the dumpster and ran off down the street. Aomine and Kagami took off after him. Kuroko jumped for a ladder that led to the upper floors of an apartment complex and caught the bottom rung. It shifted under his weight and he dropped a good thirty-four centimeters before he could start the climb. Aomine yanked the ladder down all the way as they caught up and Kagami grabbed the omega by the back of his hoodie and lifted him into the air.

Kuroko kicked and screamed and tried to get a good hit in on the alpha behind him, but he was held just right that nothing would connect.

“Oi, what are you doing running away?”

“I’m going home.” The omega’s fingers were stark white from the tight grip that he had on the straps of his backpack.

“Home is my house, you dipshit.”

“It’s not!” Tetsuya spat vehemently. “Home is the omega house where my mother is. With the arrival of my second heat they’ll put me out in the main room with everyone else and then I can father more good stock for the omega house just like they always wanted. I’m going home, I don’t want either of you. Let me go.”

“What do you mean you don’t want either of us?” Aomine took a step back in surprise.

“It means I don’t want to be your mate. Let me go home. Please.”

“I can’t let you go back there.” Kagami growled.

“Why not? You don’t want me. You hate me. I want my mom.”

“Because the omega house isn’t a good place. I visited with my dad once when I was a kid and I saw what they do to you there. You’ll be mangled and torn to pieces for the chance that you’ll father a child and carry it full-term. You won’t even know who the alpha parent is.”

Kuroko shrugged. “I accepted that reality a long time ago. I don’t care. A stranger is better than being bonded to you.”

Kagami felt like someone had just torn out all of his intestines and dropped them on the ground of the alley. His grip loosened on the omega’s clothes and the small teen took advantage of it. He tore off down the alley and Aomine raced after him a moment later.

“Tetsu! Tetsu, come back!”

The dark-skinned alpha took off after the omega and left Kagami behind in the alleyway. He dropped his hand to his side and slumped to the dirty ground. The omega decided that an alpha he didn’t know, that would only use him for sex, was a better option than both Kagami and Aomine—alphas that would never visit an omega house in the first place. Taiga swallowed hard and realized his father visited the omega house, learned about all of the children there and chose one that was between his first and second heat. He saved, not only an omega of what the house considered strong omega qualities, but one that was in danger of never knowing their future sexual partners.

Kito educated the omega and encouraged him to participate in things that Kagami liked, only to have his son push the omega away enough that he desperately wanted to return to a more bitter life. Kuroko ran away from safety because he felt unwanted. It was true that Kagami wasn’t interested in the omega, but he never gave the omega a chance to at least be his friend.

“Fuck, I lost him.” Aomine reappeared at the end of the alley. “How does he just erase his scent like that? He’s in pre-heat.”

“He—” Taiga forced himself up, “he did it because of me. He figured out how to erase his presence so he wouldn’t bother me.”

“That’s fucked up. I’m liking you less and less by the minute.”

“You’re not the only one.” The redhead took off running and he turned the opposite direction of Aomine. If he was following someone that didn’t want to be tracked, he had to move like he was running from someone else and not in predictable patterns. Sure enough, at the end of the way he chose was a ladder that led to the rooftops. Kagami jumped and took the ladder as fast as he could. At the top he saw Kuroko slipping down the other side of the building. The omega looked surprised that the alpha found him. Before he could drop out of sight, Taiga had his arms around the smaller teen and hoisted him into the air.

The omega furiously kicked his legs and he screamed for Kagami to let him go, but the alpha didn’t release his hold this time.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered into the other’s ear under the sound of his pleas to go home. “I’m sorry that I never tried to become your friend. I never considered much about where you came from and I want you to give me a second chance.”

“I want my mom.” Kuroko clutched at the arm around his waist and hot tears dripped onto the tanned skin.

“Did you see your mom a lot?” Aomine appeared behind them.

The omega nodded. “Every break she had from the house, she spent it with me in the yard.”

“Omega parents don’t normally see their children after they give birth.” Daiki’s gaze met Kagami’s and they both realized something larger was behind Kuroko.

“I look just like my mom, so she said it wasn’t hard to recognize which child was her pup. She was the most popular at the omega house because she never lost a single pregnancy and she could erase her scent to give the other omegas a chance. A lot of alphas wanted to father an alpha child with that ability because they were yakuza or government operatives.” Kuroko stopped struggling. “The beta handlers always said I’d have to carry on my mother’s legacy, but then I was bought. Apparently, a lot of alpha were interested in me because my mother found me and doted on me.”

The omega leaned back into Kagami and drifted into a light sleep from overexertion during pre-heat.

“She was protecting him.” Aomine rolled his neck back as the situation clicked.

“She knew he could erase his scent and made him valuable to the outside alphas looking to buy an omega so that he wouldn’t be kept in the omega house.” Kagami agreed in a sharp whisper. “My father knew exactly what he was doing when he purchased Kuroko.”

“So, are you going to give him to me or are you going to keep him?”

“I want to at least try to get to know him.” He turned Tetsuya around and pressed him into a better position against his chest, the smaller teen’s legs hung around his waist. “I’ve wasted a lot of time, but I just didn’t process what I was doing.”

“I expect you to pursue him properly then—gifts and doing what he likes. Teach him basketball, he likes that.”

“I will. Thank you.”

He descended the building with Aomine’s help so they could get the sleepy omega back down the ladder. On his return walk home, he used his phone to search general things that omegas liked. When he stopped in at Maji Burger, several of the patrons stared at him, but he held the omega close the entire time he was there. He even ordered an extra drink for Kuroko that was placed in the sack with his burgers. Once he was home, his father asked him questions about what happened and Taiga explained the basics before heading up to the heat room.

He tried to reassemble the nest according to the pictures he found online, but it didn’t look right. He still put Kuroko into the bedding and then opened his burgers and started to eat. It was only a few minutes before the omega woke up and looked around the room in confusion.

“I’m not very good at building nests, sorry.” He held out the drink to Tetsuya. “I got you this as well when I stopped on the way home.”

“Thank you,” he took it and sucked at the straw. His eyes lit up after only a moment and he drank greedily. “What is this?”

“It’s a vanilla shake, do you like it?”

“It’s the best thing I’ve ever tasted.”

“I’ll buy them for you as often as you want.”

“Every day?”

“You really want one every day?”

The omega nodded vigorously.

“Well, then I’ll make one for you.”

“You can make this at home?”

“It’s a vanilla milkshake, it isn’t exactly difficult.” Kagami grumbled. “I’ll make you one tomorrow.”

“My heat might start tomorrow.”

“So?”

“Intense flavors aren’t good for omegas in heat. We need water, rice, oatmeal, miso soup, things like that.”

“Oh, I didn’t realize.”

“Well, you’ve never been around an omega.” Kuroko sat up and pushed at the blankets with his hands.

He arched his back and landed flat on his stomach to give himself the right amount of room with the walls. It was long few moments of watching the omega arrange his few meager things into a nest. He placed many of the pillows he had at the head of the area, then around the sides part of the way down. One remained separate from the others and its presence puzzled Kagami. When Tetsuya looked up at him with a soft blush on his cheeks, he realized it was to support his hips as he would rut against the nest for the next few days.

“I need some more blankets, but I don’t know where to get them.” The smaller teen whispered.

“I’ll get them for you.” Taiga was on his feet and running through the halls of the mansion before he had a chance to think.

There was something irresistibly warm about watching the omega build a nest. Kagami grabbed one of the large comforters off his bed, then opened a chest on the far wall that contained several older blankets he never used anymore. He made sure to scent each article appropriately and hope that Kuroko would accept the gift for his bed. Kagami also grabbed the medium sized bean bag and dragged it down the hall after him. He didn’t mind if he had to have the maids clean it special—when he first got Kuroko was impressed by how the object dwarfed him.

“Taiga, what are you doing?” Kito stood at the end of the hall. Kagami flushed a deep red that almost matched the color of his hair.

“Kuroko said he needed more blankets for his nest and his heat is starting soon, so I was bringing him some things of mine.”

“How very alpha of you.” His father smiled. “I’m sad that it took another alpha threatening to buy your omega that made you jump to action—but this is a welcome change in you. I’m impressed.”

“I wasn’t really planning—I mean—we’re not going to—uh,” he swallowed thickly. “I have no plans to mate with him.”

Kito pursed his lips. “Perhaps not, but this is a step in the right direction. I’m proud of you for working with him. He’s quite the amazing omega.”

“He told me how his mother favored him in the omega house and Aomine and I realized that she did it to protect him and make sure that an alpha buys him.” The words came out rushed and for a moment, he wished he hadn’t mentioned it.

“Yes, I was aware of all of that when I bought him. Not only will he make strong pups, but he certainly deserved to be purchased for a high price before his second heat.” The older alpha smiled. “His father is Yakuza, I hear. The omega house keeps DNA records of all their patrons that try their hand at impregnating one of the omegas. His father is quite the strong seed type considering how many children he has in that house. Of course, I’ve followed the proper trails to erase his connection to Tetsuya-kun so that he’s properly protected as your mate.”

“Yakuza?”

“Yes, one of the stronger shareholders too, I must say. It was a lot of work to hush the omega house up about that one. I’m merely glad that he is here and that my son is taking care of him.” Kito started to walk away. “You’ll make sure he stays hydrated during the next week, won’t you? I can call your school and tell them you won’t be there for a week or so.”

“I’ll take good care of him, dad.”

* * *

“Do you need anything?” Kagami knocked on the door of the heat room and pressed his ear to the door. A soft moan filtered through the wood and his face flushed red.

“Um, I am a little hungry, but maybe wait like ten minutes?”

“Yeah, sure, it’ll take me that long to find something. I’ll be back in ten.”

Kagami turned the burner on under the pot that remained on the stove. It was a pot of miso soup that he made the first day, way too much for a single week, but he wanted to make sure he had enough to keep the omega happy, hydrated, and well fed. He also liked the smile on Kuroko’s face when he tasted the alpha’s cooking. It made the alpha side of him preen at taking care of his omega.

He swallowed hard and busied his thoughts with preparing a dish on a tray.

When he returned to Kuroko’s heat room, the door was open and pheromones bled out into the hall. Taiga took a deep whiff of the vanilla smell and decided that it suited the omega well. The teen was wrapped in a robe for some modesty, and he moved out of his nest to intercept the food. He looked tired and his eyes were red from excessive tears.

“Are you doing okay?”

“I guess. I’m getting through it. Only a few more days.”

“Is there anything I can do to help. Besides, you know—” he made a half-crude gesture that turned his face as red as his hair.

“Um, sometimes the alphas at the omega house would bring in these toys that resembled their,” he coughed, “anatomy. Some of the omegas swore up and down that they loved when alphas brought in those instead.”

“I’ll see if I can, uh, find something for you. Anything else?”

Kuroko turned around and picked up one of the pillows where his head rested and held it out to him. “Can you scent this?”

“That’s easier to do.” He laughed softly and took the pillow. The fabric was filled with the smell of Kuroko and his dick twitched in interest without his permission. He tried to hold his breath as much as possible until he handed it back.

Tetsuya squirmed as he pulled it to his face and took a tiny sniff. “Thank you.”

“Hey, Kuroko,” Taiga kneeled on the floor in front of the nest.

“Mm?” The omega settled the pillow into its proper place. When he turned back, he was surprised by the closeness of the alpha and a sudden kiss on his lips. Kuroko blushed and stared up at the alpha in surprise. He had a hand on the back of his neck and was faced away.

“I’ll come back around dinner time.”

“Okay.” Tetsuya flopped onto his stomach with a pleased hum and watched the receding back of _his_ alpha leave the room.

* * *

“Good morning, Kuroko.” Kito greeted him the first morning after his heat ended.

“Good morning, Kagami-sama.” The omega returned the greeting. Taiga hadn’t kissed him again after that first time, but he was more doting and worried about the omega after that. It made his stomach curl with pleasure at the thought and his heart jumped into his throat.

“I hope that your heat went okay with Taiga watching over you.”

“It did. He kept me hydrated and fed and gave me what I needed.”

“That’s good to hear.”

Kagami walked into the dining room from the kitchen and set a cup with a straw in front of the omega. Kuroko looked at it curiously, but when he took a sip, he realized it was the vanilla milkshake that the alpha promised him before his heat.

“Thank you, Kagami-kun.”

The alpha grunted in response and sat down to eat his own breakfast.

Kito smiled behind his newspaper and flipped the page.

When they left for school, Kagami insisted on them doing some light scent marking which only involved the scent glands on their wrists. It ended with another soft kiss to his lips that had the omega preening all through their first class. Several of the students noticed the change in the omega and the scent between the two of them. A handful were curious enough to approach them, only a couple tried to get close to dote on Kuroko and found themselves on the receiving end of a possessive snarl from Kagami.

At practice, Taiga took time to teach Kuroko to run the drills they were working on and would ruffle his hair and scent him as a reward for doing good.

“How are you Tetsu?” Aomine stepped up behind them as they took a break.

“Better. Kagami-kun gave me milkshakes.”

“Oh?” The alpha grinned. “Is that some kind of sexual thing?”

Kuroko hid his face behind the basketball. “No, it’s food.”

“I found out he likes vanilla milkshakes.” Kagami pulled the omega back into his body.

“And you’re protective now.” Daiki chuckled. “Glad to know you’ve made a little progress.”

“Kagami-kun kissed me.”

“Oi!” The alpha turned red.

“I’m really happy.” Kuroko spun the ball between his fingers. “Whenever the omegas at home were kissed it was because the alpha liked them. They usually returned a lot.”

“It does mean something—it means he likes you. It’s good. I wish you guys luck.” Aomine waved them off.

“You like kissing?” Kagami muttered.

“Mm, it’s nice. It makes me feel like you want me—since you didn’t previously.” Tetsuya tried to pull away from the alpha’s hold, but Taiga pulled him back.

“Hey, I’m sorry—for not wanting you. I just wasn’t in a position to understand it.” He swallowed. “Tell me more about what I did wrong so I can rectify it.”

“Well, I grew up thinking that on my second heat, I’d be tied to a bed and then have as many partners as my mom, or more—but then I got bought. So, when I couldn’t even please just one person it made me feel like a failure. I was trained to be a good omega and I wasn’t when it came down to it.”

“No, you were perfect. Really. I just wasn’t there on my end and so all that training went to waste. When I’m ready though, you’re gonna be the best one. No one will ever compare to you.” He pressed a soft kiss to the top of the omega’s head. “Wait for me.”

* * *

A few weeks later found them both on Kagami’s bed in the middle of a passionate kiss. The alpha had his tongue in the other’s mouth while the omega sat on his lap and made small pleased circles against the half-erection under him. Kuroko let out a soft whine of pleasure when Taiga’s hands slipped under his shirt and against the skin. They fell back against the bed and Kagami rolled them over. Tetsuya’s legs linked around his waist and he ground his hips up into his mate.

Taiga only broke the kiss to mouth and lick his way down Kuroko’s neck. He spent the most time on the omega’s scent glands and the humping increased from the smaller teen. Kagami placed his hands on Kuroko’s hips and held him down on the bed as he worked to place a visible mark on the omega’s neck.

“Kagami-kun,” Tetsuya whined. A small gasp escaped his lips when the alpha’s nose brushed against the edge of the mating gland on the back of his neck.

“You should call me Taiga when we’re in bed together.” He murmured before he kissed the omega again. The next time he broke away, he helped Kuroko out of his shirt and pulled off his own. Tetsuya’s hands glided across his chest and he watched the myriad of expressions that crossed the omega’s face.

“Taiga, can you,” he looked away across the room.

“You want to do it?”

Kuroko nodded and a blush spread across his cheeks. Kagami stared down at him for a long while before he voiced his own agreement.

The omega was on him and biting and scratching his nails into the alpha as he tried to rid himself of his pants.

“Hold on,” Taiga laughed and pushed him away. “You have no patience.”

“I had your scent all during my heat. You have no idea how frustrating that was.” Kuroko reached down to push away his pants. He watched Kagami get rid of his own, but he remained in his boxers where a large tent was set up between his thighs.

“Yeah? You wanted to assault me when I brought you meals?” The alpha leaned in closely.

“Desperately. Even though I still didn’t know if I could trust you.”

“Do you know you can trust me now?”

“Yes, that’s why I’m here.” He pulled his alpha down for another kiss. Kagami’s hands drifted to the omega’s ass and he pushed his fingers under the fabric. Kuroko gasped and bucked his hips up into Taiga and their erections pressed together.

“You’re so wet.” The alpha murmured when he peeled off the sticky fabric. He pressed his fingers into the cleft and one of them slipped deftly into the omega’s hole. Kuroko murmured something intelligible against his skin. Wen Kagami added a second finger, Tetsuya bit down hard on his shoulder. “You okay?”

“Mmm,” Kuroko nodded. “It feels better than my own fingers.”

When he hit three fingers, he found the omega’s prostate and Tetsuya cried out vocally in pleasure. He had no doubt that anyone in the vicinity of his room would know what they did. The maids would be sure to inform his father and Kito would have a disgustingly pleased smirk over breakfast.

“What are you thinking about?” Kuroko whispered.

“That everyone in the house is going to know that we had sex.” Kagami pulled his fingers out and leaned back to pull off his own boxers. Tetsuya’s eyes widened and he couldn’t look away.

“How the fuck does that fit?”

Taiga laughed and leaned over him. “Your body is built to take it. We’ll go slow.”

Kagami slid himself centimeter by centimeter into the omega and watched the furiously changing expressions of pleasure as his body adjusted.

“I believe you.” He laughed when the alpha bottomed out. “I was made to fit you inside me.”

“Only me, by the way. No way could you ever take any other alpha on.”

“Yes, yes, only you.” Kuroko kissed him softly.

Kagami moved slowly at first, but when prompted by the omega he picked up his pace until both of them were pressed together and panting from exertion. Taiga pressed warm kisses across the omega’s chest and led him through orgasm until his own knot caught and locked him to Kuroko.

“I’m happy you decided that you want me.” Kuroko murmured into his chest when the alpha rolled them over.

“I don’t know what I was thinking at the start. You’re the literal best.”

“On my next heat, you should claim me as your mate.” Tetsuya’s eyes drifted close as sleep overtook him.

“No complaints from me.”

* * *

Kuroko woke up gasping with arousal in Kagami’s bed. The alpha’s arms were wrapped tight around his waist. He wiggled in the grip until they were pressed chest to chest. Tetsuya stared up at the alpha’s face and pulled himself up until their faces were aligned. He pressed soft kisses to the alpha’s lips and draped his leg over the teen’s waist. He wanted to wrap them both around them, but laying on their sides it wasn’t possible. The omega settled for pulling himself flush to the alpha and creating friction between them as he buried his face into the scent glands on Kagami’s neck.

“Kuroko, it’s too early.” He murmured lowly.

“But, alpha—” he whined wantonly.

Kagami’s eyes shot open. “You’re in heat.”

Kuroko hummed and pressed himself slowly and languidly into the alpha’s side. He could smell the sudden change in arousal from his soon to be mate. Tetsuya moved his mouth to the gland behind Taiga’s ear and the taller teen moaned and rolled them over until he had the omega pressed to the mattress.

“Fuck,” Kagami rutted against the omega and moved his own lips to the omega’s scent glands.

They languished in ecstasy as long as they could before the heat in Kuroko’s stomach became too much. He whined and pushed at the alpha.

“How do you want to do it?” Taiga pulled back and started to pull off his own clothes.

“Mount me. Claim me. Impregnate me.” Kuroko rolled over onto his stomach and presented his ass in the air.

“You need less clothes for that.” The alpha chuckled and helped the omega undress. “Is my bed a satisfactory nest?”

“Provided that you actually take me in the next few minutes.”

“You need to have patience.” Kagami kneaded his fingers into Kuroko’s bare ass once he was presented naked. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to the omega’s entrance first. Tetsuya whined and pushed himself back on the alpha’s face as his tongue teased and prodded him. He was close to coming when the alpha pulled away.

“I think my omega needs to earn his bite.”

Kuroko whined again and looked up at him with an almost incoherent gaze.

“I think my alpha needs to get his cock in me so I can squeeze the life out of it. Use me as your toy, alpha.”

“Mm, but I want to take my time with my toy.” He pulled Kuroko to him and pushed his tongue into the omega’s mouth. He could taste himself on the alpha and he pulled away in disgust.

“Oh, you want to suck something else.” The alpha smirked.

Tetsuya settled a blank gaze on him for almost a minute before he lowered himself to the swollen cock between Kagami’s legs. He started with soft, almost imperceptible kisses to the head before he moved to kitten licks. The cock twitched back and forth and Taiga did his best to not thrust up into Kuroko’s almost blindingly tight grip on the member. When his mouth engulfed the head, he let out his own impatient whine that nearly matched Kuroko’s pitch from earlier.

“Alpha, please,” the omega begged as he pulled away.

“Okay, okay, I hear you.” The alpha repositioned Kuroko away from him and with his ass in the air. He pressed slow, but because of their frequent sessions after school, the omega took his size in without complaint.

Instead, Tetsuya moaned incoherent babbles into the pillow and shifted his hips up and down to the feel every ridge of the cock inside him. Kagami moved in shallow thrusts and took his time pulling out and sliding in until the omega didn’t know up from down and was crying from want into the nest. Taiga ran his hands up the omega’s sides and rested on his pectorals where he found the nipples and played with the sensitive nubs. He leaned his whole body over the omega until he was almost forced to hold up all their weight and he licked softly at the mating gland on the back of Kuroko’s neck.

Kagami’s thrusts picked up speed as the omega pushed himself back onto the cock in rocking motions that increased the depth. A short scream was strangled from his throat when the tip pressed hard against his prostate during a particular thrust.

“Alpha, alpha, alpha,” Kuroko chanted softly.

Taiga picked up his pace and drew out almost all the way before he slammed back in. He kept that brutal pace for several minutes and watched the omega become a lifeless doll beneath him. Kagami used a hand to press down on the omega’s spine between his shoulder blades and curved his ass higher in the air. The omega groaned and came. The alpha released Kuroko from the hold and reached down to handle his limp cock.

“I didn’t tell you that you could come.”

“Sorry, alpha.” Tetsuya didn’t sound like he had any breath left in him. “Your cock was just too good.”

“I can accept that.” He pressed his body back over the omega and bit into the mating gland as his knot caught. Kuroko’s cock snapped back to life long enough to come again before it returned to its flaccid and spent state.

Kagami scattered kisses across the omega’s body as they came down from their high. Kuroko breathed easier and his eyes were almost fully shut from exhaustion.

“Tetsuya,” Kagami whispered next to his ear.

“Yes, Taiga?”

“Do you want to mark me too? As your mate, I mean.”

“But then you can’t have any other omega mates.” Kuroko’s voice was laced with confusion.

“Why would I want another omega?” Kagami pressed a kiss to his cheek. “You’re more than enough for me to handle. I want us to solely be for each other.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. My mom was solely my dad’s and he’s never looked for anyone else—even after she passed. I want that with you.”

Tears ran down Kuroko’s face. “I want that too.”

“Then, once my knot deflates, you can mark me.”

“I love you.” Tetsuya whispered softly; his fingers curled in the sheets.

“I love you too.”

* * *

Several alphas in the school protested Kagami’s decision to let Kuroko claim him as well once the deed was done and they were back at school from the omega’s heat. The alpha rolled his eyes and told them that if they couldn’t be satisfied with one partner, then they ought not to mate at all. His words didn’t go over well with the population, but they weren’t in a place to say anything else. Especially when the omega would climb into the alpha’s lap and hum contentedly. It only served to make them more jealous.

Aomine turned up to practice with a new omega that his parents bought him shortly before Kagami and Kuroko were excused. The omega was off of the black market, so she sold for a pretty penny. She was pretty and had long pink hair and rather large breasts. She took a liking to Tetsuya immediately and gave him a friendly nickname. The boy was polite in return, but he looked annoyed more often than not by her attention.

“Momoi-san, please,” he chided for the twelfth time during that practice.

“But Tetsu-kun,” she whined.

“Oi, Satsuki, leave Tetsu alone. He doesn’t need you hanging off him.”

“You’re so mean to me, Dai-chan!” She stomped her foot and sat obediently on the bench next to Riko.

Freed from her grasp, Kuroko returned to Kagami’s side and buried himself in the alpha.

“You okay?” Taiga ran his fingers through his mate’s hair. Tetsuya shook his head. “It’s okay. You can stay close to me.”

* * *

Kuroko was holed up in Kagami’s room for several days dur to a bloated feeling and his near constant vomiting episodes. His heat was late as well and his wellbeing had everyone in the household on edge. A week of continued miserableness made Kito call in a doctor for the omega and they found out that Kuroko was three months pregnant. Kagami nearly had a meltdown when he realized he was going to be a father—while still in high school.

“I can stay home with the baby.” Kuroko offered. “I don’t mind.”

“I can’t make you do that, you like school.”

“I like school, but it won’t help me do anything in my life. I’ll always be your mate—I can’t hold my own job. I’m sure your father would bring back a tutor if I want to further my education. You should be at school so you can get a good job to care for me and the baby. I’ll take care of the rest here at home.”

“Are you sure? I don’t want to leave you all alone to take care of the baby. I’m the father too.”

“I’m absolutely sure. I’m having my alpha’s litter, there’s nothing better than that.”

“When’s your first OBGYN visit?”

“Next week, we’ll hopefully find out the gender.”

“Is it after school? I’ll come with you.”

“It is. I’d love for you to come.” Kuroko gave him a blinding smile. “Do you want to feel the baby?”

“Is it moving?”

“It’s not old enough yet, but there’s a small bump here.” Tetsuya took his hand and pressed it to his stomach. “This little bit is all us.”

* * *

It turned out they were having twins. A boy and a girl. Kagami nearly fainted.


End file.
